The invention relates to an apparatus for the sealing of inflatable articles, in particular tires, comprising a container, containing a sealant and having a gas inlet which can be connected to a gas pressure source and an outlet which can be coupled to the article to be sealed, with the gas inlet and the outlet communicating with one another via the internal space of the container.
Such apparatuses are known (for example from DE 196 52 546 A1) and serve to seal a leak in an inflatable article, for example in a punctured tire, or a tire damaged during travel, by introducing a special sealant into the tire via the tire valve and by subsequently pumping up the tire at least to a pressure at which it can be run.
It is the problem (object) underlying the invention to so further develop an apparatus of the initially named kind that is as price worthy as possible and versatile in use.
The solution of this object takes place through the features of claim 1 directed to an apparatus of the kind initially named and through the features of claim 14 directed to the extraction unit
The provision in accordance with the invention of a separate extraction unit makes it possible to exchange the container when the sealant has been used up or is time expired, without the entire sealing apparatus having to be renewed. Furthermore, the reusable extraction unit can be used with containers of different size, and the sealing apparatus of the invention can thus be ideally matched to the respective inflatable article. Since the extraction unit is provided with a standing surface at its side remote from the container, it allows an operating position with the extraction unit standing on the ground and the container inverted.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the extraction unit for the in particular bottle-like container has at least one substantially cylindrical connection stub, preferably for receiving a connection section of the container resembling a bottleneck.
In this way the container and the extraction unit can be connected to one another in a particularly simple manner. The connection stub can be provided with an internal thread, so that the container, in particular its connection section provided with a corresponding external thread, simply needs to be screwed into the connection stub.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, an inlet duct and an outlet duct respectively extend, within a connection stub of the removal unit, in the region of their free end communicating with the container inner space, with the free ends of the inlet duct and of the outlet duct in each case not extending beyond the free end of the connection stub.
In this way the sealing apparatus of the invention can be used in two different operating positions. With the extraction unit standing on the ground, and with the container inverted with an opening disposed downwardly and connected to the connection stub of the extraction unit, the gas flows via the inlet duct into the container andxe2x80x94when the container is not completely fullxe2x80x94through the sealant upwardly to the container base remote from the extraction unit. The free space above the sealant level is thereby pressurized so that the sealant is pressed through the outlet duct into the article to be sealed.
After a part of the sealant has been introduced into the article to be sealed, the sealing apparatus can be turned round and arranged with the extraction unit at the top. The sealant which remains in the container collects in the region of the base of the container, so that the free ends of the inlet duct and of the outlet duct are now exposed and are no longer dipped into the sealant. The gas which flows via the inlet duct into the container now fills the free space between the opening of the container and the sealant level and can thus flow directly via the outlet duct into the article to be sealed, whereby the latter is pumped up.
This manner of proceeding is of particular advantage in cases in which several tires of a vehicle or several chambers of an air mattress are damaged. After the introduction of a part of the sealant into, for example, the first tire to be sealed, the sealed tire can be pumped upxe2x80x94as explained abovexe2x80x94by turning the sealing apparatus around, before the repair is continued with the next damaged tire. The sealing and pumping up of a plurality of damaged articles in series can be carried our particularly efficiently in this manner.
The fact that the gas entering into the container flows through the sealant during the introduction of the sealant into the article to be sealed furthermore ensures, in advantageous manner, a through-mixing of the sealant. Shaking of the sealing apparatus or of the container prior to use is thus not necessary.
When, in accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the container and extraction unit are manufactured from a preferably recyclable plastic, the sealing apparatus can be easily transported as a result of its then comparatively low inherent weight and can, in particular, be sued by people of weak stature, without effort. This is especially advantageous having regard to the above explained repair of several damaged articles in series, in which the sealing apparatus is turned around several times.
Further preferred embodiments of the invention are set forth in the subordinate claims, in the description and also in the drawing.